Seeds
by Catakira
Summary: Nueva isla y nuevos ingresos al bolsillo de cierto mugiwara que tiene la oportunidad de gastar esos dineros en lo que él quiere...


_**Seeds**_

La llegada a una nueva isla de primavera puso de buen humor a toda la banda de los Mugiwara, pues llevaban semana y media sin pisar tierra.

Teniendo ya la shima a la vista y habiendo acordado quíen se quedaría a vigilar el barco, algunos de los tripulantes se dedicaban a planear las cosas que podrían hacer durante su estancia de dos días en su nuevo destino.

-¿No está un poco vacío?- Murmuró la voz de Zoro mientras pasaba a un lado del jardín de Robin, la cual se encontraba observando sus flores, regadera en mano, con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Debido al clima de la última isla, algunas de las flores que planté no han brotado.- Dijo, torciendo el gesto.

-¿No podrías bajar a comprar más semillas a la isla?- Propuso el peliverde.

-Me toca la vigilancia, no podré bajar. Pero no te preocupes, en la siguiente isla encontraré algunas semillas.- Que lo dijera con esa sonrisa cariñosa y tranquilizadora hizo que el corazón del kenshi se acelerara.

Estubo a punto de ofrecerle el ir él a comprar las semillas cuando un "Gomu Gomu No Rocketto" le mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra la pared del baño.

-¡Shishishishi! ¡Perdona, Zoro!- Gritó Luffy antes de salir corriendo para que Chopper no le alcanzase.

Desembarcaron en la isla apenas una hora después, bajando todos del barco a excepción de Robin. Cada uno tenía algo de dinero que les había cedido Nami para su día de hoy en la isla.

El kenshi se paseó por toda la ciudad, planeando que podía comprar con los berries que le habían tocado. Pasó por algunas tiendas diferentes, sopesando la idea de comprar diferentes cosas, desde katanas hasta haramakis, pero, a pesar de que dichos haramakis le eran necesarios y de que la birru que a punto estubo de comprar le llamó bastante la atención, no sentía la necesidad de gastar su dinero en ello.

Pasaron las horas y el peliverde vagabundeaba por la ciudad observando las distintas calles. Ya tenía el Sunny Go a la vista y se disponía a volver cuando un ligero aroma le llamó la atención. Conocía ese olor, era el mismo que olor que desprendía el cuerpo de cierta nakama suya.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se acercó al pequeño puesto que vendía flores, semillas y demás utensilios, para encontrarse a una pequeña y arrugada abuelita atendiéndolo.

-Buenas tardes, joven.- Su voz era sosegante y tranquilizadora y sonreía afablemente. -¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Tal vez unas flores para alguien especial?- Murmuró, riendo ligeramente ante el sonrojo de Zoro, que simplemente gruñó en contestación.

-Nada de eso.- Dijo, rodando los ojos. -Me gustaría saber el nombre de estas flores.- Pidió, señalando el ramo de lirios blancos que adornaban el puesto.

-Casablanca, hijo.

-¿Tiene semillas de esta flor?- La mujer asintió mientras, de un pequeño saco con algunas semillas, metía cierta cantidad en una bolsa de papel. Se la tendió a Zoro, sonriente.

El kenshi pagó lo que debía y se despidió de la anciana, caminando de nuevo al barco.

_**Esa noche…**_

-Etto.. ¿Robin?- Le llamó la atención el peliverde mientras caminaba hacia la arqueóloga, que se encontraba de pie regando sus flores.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san. ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Inquirió, sonriente.

-E-En realidad…- La morena se sorprendió al encontrarse a Zoro evadiendo su mirada, sonrojado. -Y-Yo… Q-Quería darte esto.- Agarró con algo de brusquedad la mano de Robin y dejó la pequeña bolsa de papel sobre ella.

La arqueóloga miró en su interior.

-¿Semillas..?

-De casablanca.- Completó el kengou. -La flor me llamó la atención cuando pasé al lado del puesto.- Se justificó, desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca. -Pensé que quedarían bien en tu jardín…

-Arigatou, Zoro…- Agradeció la arqueóloga, ganándose un ceño fruncido.

-Deja de dar las gracias por to-. -Pero el kenshi no llegó a completar la frase pues pudo sentir los labios de Robin sobre los suyos, acariciándolos, y como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello mientras que los de él mismo rodeaban su cintura.

-Quedarán perfectas en mi jardin. -Susurró Robin contra sus labios.- Justo al lado del cardo.

**¡Segundo drabble de hoy! Wow, que exraño se siente. XD**

**Respecto a lo del cardo… Me he permitido sacarlo de uno de los fics de Flames-sensei. Espero no haberte molestado, Flames-sensei. XP **

**Este lo tenía ya medio escrito de hace unos días, así que solo le he dado los toques finales.**

**Espero que os guste y ya que estáis dejadme un review. Yo me voy a la cama que mañana hay clase. ¡Oyasumi, minna! ^-^)/**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
